Corazones confundidos
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Piedad! Mi primer fic en la sección de Inuyasha...Aome tiene extrañas pesadillas mas la aparición de una extraña sacerdotiza...


Moshi Moshi!

Mucho gusto, es mi primer fic en la sección de Inuyasha, n.n espero les guste, por otra parte, quiero dedicar el primer capitulo a mi querida amigocha Alexa. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga te quiero nOn

Schuldig: Ay si tu ¬¬

Kiyone¬¬ malo, bien, vamos a lo que vamos, al fic nOn

Disclaimer: El anime Inuyasha no me pertenece, los derechos son de Rumiko Takahashi, lugares, acontecimientos o situaciones similares a las de otro fic son mas que mera coincidencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 1: La misteriosa niña

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La luz tenue de la fogata alumbraba escasamente el lugar. La chica de los cabellos negros trataba de conciliar el sueño. Últimamente, Aome había tenido extrañas pesadillas, todos los sueños en los que ella veía a Inuyasha alejarse de ella. Siendo arrastrado por una sombra mas grande que el...

La voz de ella llamando al híbrido se entrecortaba por el terror que ella sentía, y el continuaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad, las lágrimas de ella corrían bañando sus mejillas mientras sus ojos abiertos pasmada tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hanyou.

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!

Aome reaccionó rápidamente y se levantó del futón en el que estaba acostada, había pescado una fiebre muy alta y tenía que permanecer en reposo...Miroku, Sango Shippo estaban fuera de la casa...

La chica de los cabellos negros calzó sus zapatos negros y dando traspies logró llegar hasta la puerta y se asomó fuera. Se sentía mareada, débil y ¿asustada? Ella estaría asustada por aquellas pesadillas que eran ocasionadas por la fiebre?.

Caminó hacia fuera de la cabaña para asegurarse de que Inuyasha estaba bien...Mas al no verlo pudo sentir una oleada de pánico corriendo por su cuerpo, dejándola helada. Apoyándose de la pared, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, caminando hasta la parte trasera...

-Inuyasha, donde estas? Inuyasha...

Bien podría verse el bosque oscuro siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas proyectando su luz en la pared hecha de madera, donde Aome estaba ahora recargada de espaldas tratando de estarse en pie.

Una sombra se dibujaba en la pared, cubriendo a la chica, llamando su atención, por la oscuridad a sus espaldas no podía ver su cara pero por ver en la figura delineada con algunos destellos blancos de la luna y una voz un tanto brusca pero igual dejando entrever un poco de preocupación que le hablo, pudo enterarse de quien se trataba.

-Aome, que estas haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha se acercó hasta donde estaba Aome, casi a punto de desmayarse. Se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, estaba consiente de que ella estaba muy enferma y débil. Vio su rostro iluminado por la luna, su rostro, su mirada triste, preocupada, cristalina.

-Te sientes bien Aome?

El rubor rojo apareció en el rostro de Aome, mientras cerraba los ojos, era tan linda, y el tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacían sentirse extraño... Como queriendo sentirla mas cerca...

-Todo estara mejor por la mañana, Inuyasha.

La chica de los ojos castaños dijo las últimas palabras de la noche para sumirse en un sueño profundo...Pues en los brazos del hanyou se sentía muy segura. Sentía un calor especial, la hacía sentir protegida...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los rayos dorados del sol comenzaban a caer lentamente sobre los cuerpos de Sango, Miroku y Shipo... Kirara estaba a un lado de Aome dentro de la cabaña... Era muy temprano cuando los leves ruidos del pasto alertaron a Sango, quien dio un rápido traspie para enfrentar a quien se acercara. El ruido despertó al monje quien de prisa se inerpuso entre Sango y...

-Oh! Perdonen por el susto...

Los cabellos negros cubrían las sienes y enmarcando los ojos violetas de una joven sacerdotisa, que caminaba por el lugar...

-Oh! Lo lamento.

Sango se tranquilizó

-Que hace una linda y tierna jovencita indefensa tan temprano por estos lugares?

El monje Miroku se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba la chica que tendría algunos 15 años, la tomó de las blancas manos, estaban frías, y por ello apretó más, tratando de seducirla.

Sango se acercó sonrosada y molesta a la vez, jalando del ropaje del joven monje.

-Deje que la chica hable no sea un grosero.

La chica bajó la vista avergonzada

-Mi nombre es Hanya.

La expresión dulce de la niña se convirtió en una mirada helada dirigida a Miroku. El monje se sintió extraño, como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal mientras Hanya lo miraba, además, que clase de nombre era ese para una sacerdotisa?

-Te podemos ayudar en algo?

Sango sonrió buscando aligerar la tensión del momento...

-Busco a un ser híbrido llamado Inuyasha.

-INUYASHA?

Los dos se quedaron mirándole fijamente...

-Aquí estoy, para que me buscabas?...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiyone.-Uy el primer capitulo, aunque esta bien cortito espero que les guste me dejan un review si les gusto y otro igual si no les gusto :P

El capitulo siguiente: El mensaje de Kikyo

Hanya le da un mensaje de Kikyo a Inuyasha, y Aome se siente celosa...Inuyasha decide buscar a Kikyo, mientras que la niña comienza a acercarse mas a Aome...

Es todo por ahora, espero les guste

Mata Kondo Nee nOn


End file.
